dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBX: Yoshi VS Pac-Man
Yoshi VS Pac Man is an upcoming DBX and will be the first in Master General Guy1's DBXs. NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX! -- Acorn Plains Time: 10:00 ''P.M (Cues Acorn Plains theme) Everything was quiet and still in Acorn Plains. A bunch of common enemies were just lazing around, sleeping. Normal. A gust of wind sent two Super Acorns flying. All in all, a ho-hum night. (Music stops) Too fucking bad it was about to get a whole lot worse. Out of nowhere, a vicious snap of the tounge was heard, and as the Waddlewings and as such stared...... one was promptly eaten. "YOSHI!" screamed Mario's titular steed/adopted pet in possibly one of the most sickengly cute voices ever. (Resume music) Normally, he stayed with the bros in their Pad, eating out the fridge and aiding his masters on their long adventures. But today, he'd decided to sneak off to Acorn Plains while Mario and Luigi were napping after beating Larry Koopa in their newest adventure. "YOSHI-YOSHI!! (I know my masters need me to help on their adventure to beat Bowser, but Yoshi heard the nuts in Acorn Plain are tasty!)" The dino of Yoshi's island thought to himself. "YAHAHA-HOOW! (I'll only be gone a minute....)!" .....Of course, with food around, that was a blatant lie. He kept on gurgling more and more enemies and acorns at intense speed, his ginormous stomach never being satisfied. (How the fuck do these two not get fat?) Meanwhile, on the hills of Acorn Plains, lay none other than the most popular video game character of all time-Pac-Man himself. (In his SSB4 design, by the way). Lying down, the arcade champion though to himself, ''Wakka Wakka! (Oh shit! I definetly took a wrong turn back there..... Oh well, this acorn-filled beauty will suit my needs!) Yup, Pac also didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was about to eat everything. He ran forwards, and with a spring into the air, chomped down HARD on a Waddlewings' temple, and procededed to gulp him down., then rushed forward in his 2D form, eating two more. Of course, disaster was certain to strike. The two greedy eaters nonchalantly reached for an acorn, expecting nothing unusual to happen....... but... suddenly, As they both lunged, Yoshi's tounge got stuck in Pac-Man's(now in SSB4 shape again) mouth. Brief silence as the two slowly looked at each other and waved timidly. Then both started screaming rapidly and freaking out. (Music stops) Both ran around, bumping into shit, stumbling, and all around comically trying to seperate each other. Finally, with a fall of a Mushroom Platform, they crashed smack dab in the middle of the (formerly) peacful Acorn Plains, seperating themselves in the process. (Cues Buccaneer Beach (skip to 0:03)) The two started dancing and doing victory poses, some from Smash Bros and some from their own games. But that celebration ended when they realized they both still wanted that Waddlewing. (Music stops) Both stared intensly at each other, pure hate (and hunger, mostly hunger) was in their eyes. They were gonna settle who ate the Waddlewing the old fashioned way. (Cues Mexican Standoff (skip to 0:04)) "YOSHI YOSHI! (That Waddlewing is Yoshi's!)" "Waap! (Dream on, loser!)" HERE WE GOOOOOO! With that, the two charged at each other, leaping up into the air to land a dropkick. It was close indeed, but the Pac-Man hit first. Seeing his foe stumble in pain, Pac-Man gave a silent thumbs-up, then rushed forwards, punching the dino twice and backflip-kicking him away. (Music stops) Coughing up dirt upon hitting the ground, Yoshi stood up with a determined glare. Pac-Man ignored him, and jumped up again to repeat the circle. Yoshi was ready this time. His tounge viciously uncurled, and caught Pac-Man mid leap. Pac-Man was clearly suprised. He nodded, as if to say, "Not bad, man." But it didn't end there. With multiple grunts, Yoshi slammed Pac-Man into the ground multiple times with his tounge, each time slamming harder upon hearing the latter's screams in pains. The combo finally ended when Yoshi released him in midair, jumping up and Ground-Pounding him to the ground with his ass. "Aaaaaahhhh......" groaned Pac-Man, spitting out blood and standing back it. Category:Master General Guy1 Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Eating Themed DBX Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What If DBXs That Came True Category:DBXs with Music